This invention concerns improvements in and relating to methods and apparatus for comparison, particularly, but not exclusively, of one example of a biometric identifier with another to establish the strength of match between them.
In the context of using identity to control access, verification of a person's identity, evidence for legal proceedings and evidence for directing the future conduct of legal investigations, there is a need to establish the strength of match between one example or representation of an identifier and another example or representation. A strong match may allow access or provide evidence of a link. A weak match or lack of match may result in access being denied or evidence of a lack of a link.
The invention has amongst its possible aims to provide methods and apparatus for comparison which seek to provide a more versatile and/or robust and/or accommodating approach to the making of the comparison and the outputs resulting.